


The Next Chapter

by NerdyNostalgia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Kiss, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNostalgia/pseuds/NerdyNostalgia
Summary: On a visit to Otabek's family Yuri reminisces and the two begin the next chapter of their lives





	The Next Chapter

Yuri looked at all the photographs on the shelves and on the walls. So many, all chronicling Otabek and his siblings’ childhoods. He focused on the pictures of Otabek. It was obvious that his family were proud of him. It reminded him of his grandfather and the photographs he had up of Yuri. It was fun to see the stages of Otabek’s life, particularly the ones he hadn’t gotten to see. He felt like he was getting a privileged look into a part of Otabek’s life he hadn’t been there to witness, especially as Otabek shared so little with others.

It sent a thrill down his spine that he was going to be there to witness the rest of Otabek’s life. He still couldn’t believe all that had happened since Otabek had saved him from his crazy fans in Barcelona. Since that day the bond between the two had been unbreakable. But that didn’t mean there hadn’t been bumps along the way. Yuri had, had to learn what having a friend meant and how to act while the two had, had to navigate the distance between them. It had been a rocky road but worth it. Yuri had not only found his best friend but also his soulmate.

He would never forget the day that they shared their first kiss.

* * *

_It had been the Christmas after Yuri had turned nineteen. The attraction between the two had been growing between them for a while and he’d been so sure something would happen on his birthday but it hadn’t. The blonde had grown increasingly frustrated that nothing had happened between them. However he let his frustrations take a back seat upon attending Viktor and Yuuri’s Christmas party that year. He was mostly there for the food and the two had invited everyone so it was a good chance to see his best friend._

_The two had piled their plates high with food and stayed on the edge of the party. The conversation had flowed easily and Yuri had been happy to have Otabek close as he hadn’t been able to get out of training during Yuri’s birthday. The two had heard giggling and Yuri had turned to glare at the others when Phichit pointed above them. They’d looked up and spotted mistletoe. Yuri had glared at his other friends before noticing that Otabek had taken a lot longer to look away from the mistletoe. The older man had looked down at Yuri before planting a kiss on his lips. It had been quick and Yuri had barely had time to register it before Otabek had pulled away and turned back to his food._

_Yuri had stared at him. His lips still tingled with the sensations of someone else’s lips on his. Otabek had felt eyes on him and put down his food to lead Yuri outside._

“_Look, I’m sorry…” Otabek started._

“_Why are you apologising?” Yuri asked._

_Otabek open and closed his mouth a couple of times before Yuri felt a surge of confidence and stepped forward. He wasn’t sure whether it was the earlier kiss or the glass of wine he’d consumed but he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Otabek’s. They pulled away and smiled._

“_So, will you be my boyfriend or not?” Yuri asked. Otabek responded by pressing another kiss to his lips._

* * *

Yuri smiled at the memory. The two had started their romantic relationship that night. He would always deny that Viktor and Yuuri had anything to do with it, especially when they teased him about it. Now four years later they were happier than they thought possible.

“You alright Yuri?”

The question caused him to jump. He turned around and spotted Otabek’s sister behind him, “Yeah. Just reminiscing.”

She hummed and came to stand beside him. The two fell into silence as they looked at the photographs again. Yuri looked out of the corner of his eyes and noticed that she seemed to want to say something.

“You really have shaped my brother’s life, you know.”

“What?” Yuri was surprised to hear that.

“Before he met you at that training camp he was prepared to give up ice skating and try something else. Then he met you. He came back more determined than ever that he was going to succeed in his now chosen career. And it was always you. You were, you are his motivation and inspiration.”

She turned to him and continued, “You’ve always been what drives him forward. He’s always wanted to meet you on your level.”

Yuri didn’t know what to say. What could he say?

“I’m glad he became friends with you though. I’m glad he met the man rather than continuing to chase the myth that was Yuri Plisetsky. You’ve really had a positive impact on his life. But you also have the potential to break him. He may seem strong but you hold his heart in your hands. I know you’ve treated it well in the time you’ve known him so please continue to do so. You mean so much to my brother. I don’t want to see him hurt.”

Yuri stood shocked. He still had no idea what to say. He nodded, “Of course. Otabek’s important to me. He’s the most important person in my life after my grandfather. I’ll take care of his heart the same way he takes care of mine.”

Otabek’s sister seemed to be appeased at that and nodded, “Thank you.”

She left and Yuri was left to contemplate her words. He’d always known he’d had an impact on Otabek’s life. He’d been told so by the man himself but to hear it from his sister was a little overwhelming. But he meant his words to her. Otabek wasn’t just his boyfriend, he was also the love of his life. The last four years together had made it clear to Yuri that he didn’t want to live without him.

A hand on his back brought him out of his musings. He looked to his left and saw Otabek.

“Hey, how did the talk with your parents go?”

Otabek smiled, “Well. Come to the garden with me?”

He grabbed Yuri’s hand and pulled him. Yuri nodded and followed Otabek to his parent’s garden. The two stood in the enormous garden as dusk began to fall. Silence stretched out between the two but seeing as it was comfortable neither saw the need to break it. It didn’t take long for Yuri to notice that Otabek appeared to be nervous. Otabek pulled on Yuri’s hand and dragged him over to the tree towards the back of the garden and turned to face him. He grabbed both his hands and ran his thumb over his knuckles. Yuri remained silent as he waited for Otabek to speak. While he had never been the most patient person he had learned when not to speak as he’d grown older.

Otabek swallowed loudly before letting go of one of Yuri’s hands and reaching into his pocket. Yuri watched curiously until Otabek knelt down on one knee. Yuri’s eyes went wide as Otabek held up a ring box.

“Yes.”

Otabek raised an eyebrow, “I haven’t asked the question yet plus I had more to say.”

“The answer’s yes.”

“Yuri Plisetsky will you marry me?” Otabek smirked as he asked the question and let go of Yuri’s other hand to open the ring box.

Yuri’s eyes became teary as he spotted the ring that sat in the box. He watched as Otabek pulled the ring out and placed it on his finger. It fit! Yuri held it up and examined it. It definitely was his grandfather’s ring. He looked at Otabek who had stood back up and threw his arms around him. He kissed him before pulling back and examining the ring again.

“I can’t believe you got my grandfather’s ring. How?”

“I went to talk to him about proposing and he offered the ring. He’d even gotten it resized.”

“He told me he’d lost it.”

Otabek shook his head, “No, he’d given it to me.”

Yuri smiled before placing another kiss on his fiancés lips. Fiancé! He had a fiancé. The two continued kissing caught up in the happiness of the moment. Neither noticed Otabek’s brother coming out into the garden.

“He said yes!” Otabek’s brother yelled back into the house. Cheers were heard from the family but the happy couple remained oblivious. They were just happy to start the next chapter of their lives.


End file.
